Quailstrife
Introduction to Quailstrife You bounded proudly along the forestedge, awe striking you as you stared up at the monumental deciduous and coniferous trees. You saw a rock hit with sunlight and bounded up to it, the suns rays heating your fur. Birds chattered in the forest, one bird in particular, singing such a beautiful song that you drifted into a sleep. When you awoke again, you looked around, spotting an elegant young shecat. "Who are you?" The cats mew sounded softly through the ferns, where she sat neatly. You smirked "The question is really, what are YOU doing on MY new territory!" You hissed, thinking you would scare her off. "This isn't your territory." She laughed. "You stupid kittypet! Get back to your twolegs!" You sprang at her, bowling her over. She rolled, crushing you "Kittypet is a rude term." She meowed. "Kittypet! Kittypet!" You continued to taunt her. "Enough. You just challenged a Elite Warrior of Ridgeclan." She snarled. She sprang into the air, seeming to hold in all her weight as she ascended, then she let it go boring down on you. You tried to scramble away but it was too late, you were unconscious. When you regained consciousness, you were looked down upon by a large black and gray tom with white, blind eyes, and the cat who had fought you earlier. The tom spoke "Do you wish to join Ridgeclan, or will we be chasing you out?". "I... uh.... this is my territory." You claimed, feeling pride. "We should just chase this cat away Shadestar." The light brown somali cat mewed. "Quailstrife, i accept your opinion but, this cat needs to be taught a lesson." The tom who is Shadestar meowed. "Okay." The shecat who is Quailstrife mewed calmly. "Would you spar them Quailstrife? They did attack you after all." He meowed politely. She tuned to you, sighing and unsheathing her claws. She leaped against a nearby boulder and shot at you, cracking your ribs. You wailed in agony, as the rest of Ridgeclan laughed at you. She let out a blood curdling screech and grabbed you at the base of your skull and threw you at the boulder. As you regained your paws she leaped onto your head, slamming it into the ground. You dizzily regained your paws, but you fell, your head throbbing. "Enough." You heard the tom mew. "Someone escort them to the border.". You now lived on, telling your kits about that horrendous fight you had with Quailstrife. Info about Quailstrife Descriptions |-| Description of Look = Quail strife is a light brown Somali cat with alluring minty green eyes that seem to sparkle. Her pelt itself is thinnish, but her tail is extremely fluffy. She has different shades of lighter browns mixed around her pelt, she has a raw looking scar on her left shoulder left by foxes teeth dragging down it, there are three visible scars. Her weight is lighter, so she is easily knocked over, but she still can be ferocious in a fight. She is around a foot tall, a bit over when she sits straight, but she usually sits in a neutral position. She has a dark pink nose with a few black spots. Her ears are as big as a normal cats ears. |-| Description of Personality = Quailstrife is a enjoyable cat who is kind hearted. She loves to start a friendly conversation usually, and accepts whatever the other cat says. Her opinion may be different most of the time but she believes that no cat should feel pain for something they did wrong. She sometimes seeks alone time, wondering what it's like to be a bird for example. She is very competitive during a sparring round, and loves to take on its challenge. She usually is quite caring and will almost always seek to help out. She hopes that one day she'll have a mate and kits of her own, and seek the actual joy of it rather than playing with the kits in the nursery. Backstory Quailstrife, back then, Velvetkit, followed her adopted father Moon around the forest. One day, when she was older, she got overly curious, and padded over the Ridgeclan border. She was found by a patrol. "What in starclans name.." One of the cats mewed. "We should take her in, she'll freeze to death in this leaf-fall weather." another cat meowed. "What? Taken where?" Velvetkit squeaked in slight fear. "Were taking you into Ridgeclan, Shadestar will know what to do with you." "No! I won't be touched!" Velvetkit hissed, misunderstanding that they were trying to help her. "Your a vicious little one aren't you?" A cat meowed in humour. One of them picked her up by the scruff, and they all ran to the camp. "What's this? A scrap of fur for the nursery?" A shecat mewed as they padded past. They padded into a cozy den where a large black tom sat. "What's this?" He asked. "A kit we found on patrol." one cat reported. "Where is its family?" He pressed. "I.. I don't have a family." Velvetkit mewed. "Well, then we will be welcoming you into Ridgeclans ranks, as we are not in the habit of letting kits die in the cold." He meowed. "What's your name?" Another cat asked. "I am Velvetkit..." She mewed. "What's velvet...?" A cat mewed. "I don't know... but look at her pelt, it's the colour of a quail!" Another called out. "We should call Her Quailkit!" One called out. Murmurs of agreement broke out. "Then your welcomed to the nursery, Quailkit." The black tom meowed. Favourite YouTube Videos and Songs First is a song called Footsteps by Popevil. This song has inspired her for years, and is her favourite song. She recommends this song for people going though depression. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXvkTuMyZpM The next is a video. She really likes storms and storm chasing, as this is going to be her spare time job in the summer. She thinks of this video as crazy awesome. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VsxFw1Ulp2A This video is just plain hilarious. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HkQ7_oWqKpc